Reactor-Shroom
Reactor-Shroom is a powerful mushroom that can heal, boost your plants and attack zombies. Overview Reactor-Shroom consists of two mushrooms: Core-Shroom and Coolant-Shroom, but we will be focusing on mostly Core-Shroom. Before planting Core-Shroom, you need to plant at least 1 Coolant-Shroom first on the tile that you will later plant Core-Shroom or it will meltdown instantly and create a Doom-Shroom explosion that will destroy any plants in a 3x3 area around it while causing also a 3x3 crater. Core-Shroom, when planted, will boost 50% of the power of all the plants on the lawn(except itself) permanently until it is removed. If one or two plant(s) gets damaged, Core-Shroom will heal them by 1/45 of their health per minute, while lowering the power boost by 10% until the healing is finished. It can also attack zombies. Core-Shroom will always target the nearest zombie and electrocute it with the power of 5 nds while charging its superlaser by 10% if the zombie is killed, so 10 zombies killed will fully charge its superlaser. It will also emit a powerful forcefield in a 3x3 area to protect itself and the surrounding plants. Now we get to the exciting part, the superlaser. When fully charged, the player can click on Core-Shroom and select a target. The superlaser will annihilate the target and anything on its path while giving the zombies in an area of 3x3 around the target radiation which deals 3 nds per second for 10 seconds. If it is eaten, it will also cause a meltdown except for this time, it's the zombie that ate it will explode. Plant Food Ability When being fed with Plant Food, Core-Shroom will increase its heal rate and power boost rate by 50% and increases its damage to 9 nds but will require 2 more Coolant-Shrooms. Coolant-Shroom Coolant-Shroom is required to stop a Core-Shroom meltdown. It will eventually die and you'll have to replace it every 4 minutes. Coolant-Shroom have a Sun-Shroom-like stem and a water drop for a cap...or top...or head...whatever. Strategy You should place Reactor-Shroom at the back of the middle lane since it cannot attack straight behind. Surburban Almanac Entry Trivia * Core-Shroom is powerful, but comes with a suitable price. * They're "2 (almost)seperate mushrooms" because despite being completely different kinds of mushrooms, Coolant-Shroom's coolant pipes are connected to Core-Shroom, so technically they're not "seperated". * Z-Resistance = the new Edward J. Smith's Plants HQ. * This is the first plant that is not stupidly created by me. * Core-Shroom was originally planned to have a temperature gauge, the higher the temperature, the more powerful its attacks get, but if it reaches maximum...well, you guessed it, MELTDOWN! * Fun fact: Coolant-Shroom's spores looks like water droplets. * Coolant-Shroom was planned to have a Plant Food Ability: it will increase its coolant power by 30%, but this was scrapped since i think it's useless. Gallery (There is no Core-Shroom image without Coolant-Shroom because i forgot to seperate them, sorry!) CONTRUCTION Category:Mushrooms Category:Attacking Plants Category:Attacking Mushrooms Category:PvZ2 plants Category:Exploding Plants Category:Consist of 2 plants